


“You want to say NO to Heather?”

by Aquinna26



Series: I'm not an asshole [5]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinna26/pseuds/Aquinna26





	“You want to say NO to Heather?”

 

A couple of weeks later, Kelly lay in his bed wide away despite the time. He couldn’t get the picture of Matt at the bar out of his head! He had said No, when Kelly had asked Matt if he thought it was bad that the woman thought they were on a date, Matt had said NO, it wasn’t bad at all and blushed furiously. Now, Kelly couldn’t sleep. Because what did that mean? After that night, nothing changed specifically. Matt moved into Hermann’s garage apartment, quite proud of himself for all the money he would be saving. They continued to hang out and work together. Kelly hadn’t noticed anything specific since that night that gave him an _inkling_ that Matt would be interested in more except for he couldn’t get the picture of Matt’s face and the whispered NO out of his mind. Ugg, he groaned to himself, he was a fucking teenage girl! Flopping over on his stomach, Kelly punched his pillow two or three times and willed himself to sleep. He had a busy day coming up, he needed rest.

“Kelly get up!” Andy said standing at the foot of his bed, kicking it.

Kelly flopped over and opened his eyes with confusion. ‘why is Darden in my room?’ He thought to himself before looking at the bedside clock, which said 9:20 am. Fuck! He overslept, that’s why Darden was here. Kelly jumped up and grabbed a pair of jeans from his floor and a t-shirt before going to brush his teeth.

“Give me five minutes,” he mumbled to his friend before shutting the door. He opened it a second later before Andy headed back downstairs. “How the fuck did you get in?” Kelly asked confused.

Andy grinned and held up a key, “I had a key made, good thing too otherwise you’d be fucked. Let’s go” Andy said drawing out the go as he walked down the stairs.

Kelly sighed and closed his eyes for a minute and reminded himself that he’d known Andy since they were 5 and he really was a good friend, even though he’d apparently copied his apartment key without his knowledge.

10 minutes later, Kelly was in the passenger seat of Andy’s old Land Cruiser as they headed over to his dentist. He’d been told he needed to get his wisdom teeth out recently despite being in his 30s. Kelly never had them out in high school like most normal people, he didn’t know if it was because he didn’t need it or because his mom rarely if ever paid attention to things like that back then. His dentist told him at his last cleaning, the wisdom teeth needed to go. Which was why he was with Andy on the way to have oral surgery. Normally, this would be something Shay would help him with, but she was on shift, so Kelly had no choice but to rely on his goofball best friend.

They arrived at the oral surgeon’s office and Kelly was given a stack of papers to fill out while a nurse took his vitals and eyed Andy weirdly who was sitting in a chair in the corner reading his fire journal.

Soon enough the dentist came in and went over the plan for Kelly’s mouth again. ‘This is going to SUCK!’ Kelly thought to himself as he was handed a plastic cup of water and some pills to knock him out.

Andy squeezed Kelly’s shoulder and headed out to the waiting room with his ever-present Fire Rescue Journal, “I’ll see you in a little bit. By the way, you’re coming to my house after this.” Andy said dropping that bomb just before Kelly went in for the surgery. He had known Kelly would not be happy. But as he was leaving that morning, Heather had insisted Kelly come back to their house to be taken care of. Andy learned after 10 years of marriage to never contradict Heather when it came to taking care of her “boys” as she referred to his fire house-mates.

“What? No! I want to go back to my place.” Kelly said annoyed.

Andy smirked, “I’d like to see you try to get to up to your room on the number of drugs you’ll be on. **_AND_** this is ALL Heather, so if you want to call her up and tell her you aren’t coming over, be my guest.” Andy said smiling while he blamed his wife. Kelly sighed and rolled his eyes before he waved Andy away. There was no saying ‘NO’ to Heather when she was in mother bear mode. He’d learned that the hard way and found it easier to just let her take care of him. He had a feeling Shay was somehow partly to blame for this, but the drugs were kicking in and Kelly decided it wasn’t worth worrying about.

Before he knew it, the nurses were waking him up after the procedure. His mouth felt like it had been hit repeatedly with a halogen. He was aware that Andy was sitting next to him in a chair, still reading the journal.

“Fuck, this hurts,” Kelly mumbled trying to sit up.

Andy burst out laughing, “what was that mumbles?” he asked grabbing the cup of water with a straw and handing it to Kelly. He knew from experience that Kelly would be thirsty, and the cool water would feel good. Andy often was the goofball of his group, which he didn’t mind playing, it was his ‘thing,’ but he also was very caring, particularly to his family and Kelly, despite his resistance given his own upbringing, was Andy’s family whether he liked it or not.

It took another hour of recovery before the doctor felt comfortable sending Kelly home. Kelly was never more grateful for Heather being so stubborn as he was when Heather was tucking him into their guestroom bed and fussing over him later that day.


End file.
